


A New Chapter

by hoshiboba



Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: After many months apart from each other Kotori and Umi are reunited.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: Short Love Live Fic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic for the Idol Fanfic Hell Valentine event!

Umi paces back and forth trying to muster up all the patience she has. Kotori’s coming home after almost a year. Finally, after all this time they’ll be together again. She glances out the windows of the airport watching planes come and go. Any moment now a plane with her girlfriend in it will be landing. And they’ll be happily driving home together.

She smiles to herself as she watches passengers leave one of the landed planes. Is that hers? It very well could be. Then she suddenly spots a hint of yellow amongst the crowd that resembles Kotori’s favorite pillow. Anxiously she runs to the arrivals where passengers are returning from their flight.

“Umi-chan!” She hears Kotori’s voice from the crowd and sees her arms waving back and forth.

“Kotori!” She calls back waiting for the crowd to disperse.

Bursting through the crowd comes Kotori pillow and luggage in hand. She spots her girlfriend and hurries to her opening her arms for an embrace. Kotori nearly trips out of her eagerness to reunite but luckily Umi catches her just in time.

“Umi-chan!” The expression on her face is one of pure joy and admiration. There might even be a tear or two in her eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Almost starting to tear up herself Umi responds, “I’ve missed you too, Kotori. I’m so happy that you’re home.”

They embrace for a few minutes. Kotori pulls in closes and kisses her straight on the lips. The feeling of eyes on them from onlookers causes Umi to blush out of embarrassment, pushing those feelings down she kisses her back just as passionately. Umi can ignore the fact that they’re in public for just this moment, it was worth it just to be with her beloved again.

When they pull away Umi struggles to maintain her composure. She realizes she must look silly red faced and teary eyed, but Kotori doesn’t seem to mind. “You’re the same as always, Umi-chan,” she giggles.

“It’s only been a year I wouldn’t change that much.”

“Hey, it felt like a long time to me,” Kotori pouts. “I hate being away from my Umi-chan for that long!”

Umi chuckles, “Come on let’s go home Honoka is waiting for us. She’s supposed to be making a cheesecake, but something tells me we’ll be coming home to a potential house fire…”

Kotori just laughs as they leave the airport together side by side.


End file.
